


stop touching me

by gemini_hyuck



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, haechan - Fandom
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, F/M, JaeMin, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Taeil - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, renjun - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, winwin - Freeform, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which haechan is annoying and y/n's had enough.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 12





	stop touching me

donghyuck and i have been enemies for years. to be honest at this point i don’t even remember why we became enemies in the first place. we just knew we hated each other. everything he did irritated me. how he’d sigh heavily when he couldn’t remember something or how he’d lick his pen when he zoned out. if i could’ve i would’ve just stayed out of his way and he’d stay out of mine. but we had the same group of friends so that wasn’t really an option. me, donghyuck, na jaemin, and lee jeno were juniors. mark lee was a senior, zhong chenle was a sophomore and park jisung was a freshman. we all lived in the same neighborhood so we wall hung out after school everyday. one day donghyuck and i were arguing about something.

“are you seriously getting mad at me about this?!” he yelled in my face.

“you screwed my best friend and just left her! yes i’m getting mad at you!” i yelled back. mark just sighed and got up walking over to us.

“hyuck that’s kinda messed up.” mark interjected before donghyuck could speak. donghyuck’s eyes widened as mark took my side.

“are you serious? you’re taking her side?” mark nodded.

“hyuck just apologize and we can move on. please?” donghyuck huffed but, to my complete and utter shock, nodded. 

“y/n. i’m sorry for sleeping with your best friend and leaving her. okay?” i just nodded in response and he gave me a fake sarcastic smile. “i’m also sorry you can’t control your obvious jealously.” that was it. i lifted my hand to swing across his face but he caught my wrist smirking. it didn’t last for long as he dropped my hand with a hiss. a strange feeling, like an electric shock, rippled through my body.

“did you feel that?” i asked, eyes wide. by the look on his face he had. his eyes were wide and he was staring at his hand.

“what the heck was that?” he whispered in shock. mark was so lost. 

“what just happened?” donghyuck looked up at him.

“when i touched her it was like-”

“like an electric shock ran through my body.” i finished for him. he looked at me still looking spooked and nodded. mark started laughing. he fell to the floor as he laughed, tears coming out of his eyes. donghyuck and i looked at each other then down at mark.

“um are you going to tell us what that was or keep laughing?” donghyuck asked. mark wiped his eyes as he stood up.

“y-you guys are soulmates! oh my god this is hilarious. i can’t.” he burst into another fit of laughter as donghyuck and i looked at each other in horror.

“you’ve got to be joking.” we both said at the same time. 

the weeks following were hell. since donghyuck had found out about our link he found every opportunity to poke me. which was easy since he was my seatmate. and maybe it was the universe or the soulmate connection thing that mark said later on that we’d experience but i started to see donghyuck a little differently. like instead of rolling my eyes when he sighed loudly during a test because he couldn’t figure out a problem i glanced over carefully to see which one he was on then wrote down the answer and slid it to him. or when he was laughing with mark i noticed just how pretty he was when he smiled. no no no. nope. he’s your enemy y/n. focus. what is happening to me?

donghyuck’s pov:

wow. she’s actually kind of funny. i listened to her tell mark a story and watched as they both laughed. she’s kind of beautiful too. and her laugh is- wait. no. she’s your enemy donghyuck. focus. what is happening to me?

y/n’s pov: 

one day after class i watched as donghyuck rejected yet another girl. i watched as she walked away, head low in embarrassment. i felt bad for her. donghyuck was one of the most popular guys in school, right along with na jaemin (the flirt), lee jeno (the football star), and mark lee (the handsome unattainable senior). we were all friends, except me and donghyuck that is. they were all asked out on the daily, making waiting for them all after school to walk home together incredibly annoying. today specifically, i had a lousy day. i forgot my math homework at home and my teacher had yelled at me in front of the entire class. then someone ran into me in the hallway and i dropped my books and my papers came out of my folders. no one stopped to help everyone just kept walking all over my papers, some of which ended up ripped. that was all before lunch. someone managed to spill juice on my white blouse so i had a giant red stain on the front. jeno was kind enough to give me his jacket when he saw the stain. i had tried to talk to my teacher after class, had to wait, and ended up being late for my next class. and got yelled at again. now i had to wait for donghyuck to reject this poor girl before i could go home. needless to say i was pissed. the second he walked over to us he reached out to poke me in the arm but i grabbed his wrist.

“stop. touching. me.” i growled out as i glared up at him. his eyes widened as he noticed my shirt. the jacket i had been holding closed was now open due to my movements. i dropped his wrist and started to stalk off in the direction of my house. he chased after me though and the other let him. 

“hey what’s wrong?” he asked panting as he caught up with me.

“look i’m not in the mood right now so leave me alone.” i didn’t even bother looking at him as i turned down my street. he kept talking though, ignoring my words. he started to talk again and i exploded. “i said leave me alone! god you never listen to a word i say do you?! no you just do whatever you want! lee donghyuck! god forbid he listen to someone other then himself right?! just stop touching me, stop talking to me just leave. me. alone!” his eyes were wide and so were the rest of the boys’ having caught up to us in time to hear my mini rant. i unlocked my door, slammed the door, re-locked in then went up to my room and slammed the door closed. did i feel bad? yeah. was i going to apologize? nope. i couldn’t get the way he looked out of my head though. his expression was one of hurt and he’d recoiled as i yelled at him. looking back all he’d done was asked if i was alright. he had asked without his usually sarcastic smile or smirk. he was being sincere and i screamed in his face. i groaned and flopped down face first on my bed. why was i so stupid. i sat up and almost screamed as i noticed the figure in my window. lee jeno was there, smiling at me through my window perched on a tree branch. 

“let me in?” he asked. i sighed and nodded walking over to open the window for him. out of all the boys i was closest with jeno. “so. that was.. harsh.” he said as he walked over to sit on my bed. 

“i know. i just-” jeno nodded.

“had a bad day and he pushed you. i know. but still y/n all he did was ask if you were ok. i know he messes with you a lot but he was genuinely concerned.” i hung my head as i sat next to him. 

“i know. i feel bad now but i don’t even know why. we’re supposed to be enemies. so why do i feel like there’s a huge whole in my chest?” jeno looked at me with a small smile.

“it’s your soulmate connection. you’re meant to be but you’re fighting it. you both are and the universe doesn’t like that. when you fight it hurts right? it’s because your soulmate connection is trying to pull you together but you’re ripping each other apart. you need to apologize to each other.” looked at jeno with tears in my eyes.

“why did this have to happen to me? why couldn’t someone else be his soulmate? he hates me jeno. i don’t know what to do.” he laid my head gently on his shoulder and rubbed my back as he spoke.

“he doesn’t hate you. and you don’t hate him. do you.” i shook my head against his shoulder and he smiled.

“his laugh used to annoy me so much but when he was laughing with mark yesterday all i could think of was how pretty he looked when he was smiling. and he has this habit of clicking his pen when he zones out but when it happened today i just took his pen and tapped him gently to snap him out of it. it was like something was controlling my body.”

donghyuck’s pov:

“it’s so weird hyung. i hated her before the soulmate thing i was sure of it but now? she was laughing with you the other day and i all i could think of was how pretty she was laughing rather than how annoying her laugh is. and she always chews her thumb nail before test because she gets nervous but today when she did it i just pulled her hand away gently and squeezed it before i let go.” mark smiled at me. 

“it’s your soulmate connection hyuck. you guys are naturally going to want to take care of and help each other. that pain you felt when she yelled at you? the universe is trying to keep you together but you’re tearing each other apart. you have to talk to her. soon hyuck.” i nodded slowly as i tried to process. y/n’s face popped up in my head and suddenly all i could think about was her. how beautiful she looked when the sun came through that window at the right moment and touched her face. she looked ethereal. and how she always helped everyone around her whenever they needed it. maybe she wasn’t all that annoying. maybe i didn’t hate her after all. no. i never hated her. my eyes widened with the realization. i never hated her.

y/n’s pov: 

“i guess i never really hated him. he just bothered me so much and i thought he hated me so i hated him back. but i could never actually hate him.” jeno smiled at me. 

“c’mon. we’re gunna go see him.” he took my hand and pulled me off the bed. i took a deep breath and nodded. he walked over to my closet and pulled out a hoodie. he threw it to me and i put it on over my ruined shirt. “let’s go.” we walked to donghyuck’s house and jeno knocked on the door before walking in. “hyuck! it’s jeno and y/n!” jeno yelled. donghyuck came down the stairs soon after jeno yelled. he was wearing a yellow sweater and some jeans. the yellow complemented his tan skin nicely. he gave me a small smile as he noticed me then turned to jeno. 

“mark hyung’s upstairs in the game room.” he said. jeno nodded and gave me one more smile of encouragement before bounding up the stairs. “um you can sit if you want.” donghyuck’s voice brought my attention back to him. i walked into his living room and sat on the couch. donghyuck did the same on the other side. “you know i don’t hate you right? not really.” i looked at him in surprise.

“i know now.” i said quietly. “i don’t hate you either donghyuck. i thought i did. but recently i’ve been seeing you differently. and when i yelled at you it felt like…” i trailed off, unable to find the proper words to describe the feeling.

“like someone ripped your heart out of your chest and there’s a big hole where it should be?” i nodded.

“yeah. yeah that’s exactly what it felt like. jeno said it’s the soulmate connection. it’s trying to keep us together but we’re tearing each other apart instead.” donghyuck nodded slowly.

“so maybe we don’t.” i looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“sorry?” he half smiled at me.

“maybe we don’t tear each other apart. maybe we try to get along instead. look since we figured out the whole soulmate thing i’ve been seeing you differently too. the things that you do that used to annoying me just don’t anymore.” i nodded, understanding what he was saying.

“yeah i’ve been feeling the same way. even your laugh and your smile are nothing but pretty to me now.” his eyes widened.

“i thought your laugh was annoying too until you laughed with mark yesterday then it was like the most beautiful sound i’d ever heard. i didn’t know what was going on.” i smiled at that, blushing slightly at his compliment. 

“suddenly you don’t seem so bad lee donghyuck.” he smiled at that and i melted.

“neither do you y/n y/l/n. neither do you.” we heard a thump on the stairs and turned around. jeno and mark looked back at us with wide eyes.

“we weren’t listening.” jeno said. we both raised an eyebrow and crossed our arms. they gave us guilty smiles then turned and ran back upstairs. we looked at each other then burst out laughing.

“ok ok. what now? ya know since we’re not enemies anymore.” he asked turning to me as he calmed down. i smirked and grabbed his collar pulling him into me.

“i don’t know you tell me. but i’ve got the sudden urge to kiss you soulmate.” he smirked right back and i knew he felt it too when he leaned down and connected our lips. his lips molded with mine perfectly as we moved in sync. he pulled away after a minute, breathing heavily.

“go on a date with me.” i raised an eyebrow at him. “please? we’ve waited long enough.” i nodded and he smiled brightly. 

“oh and donghyuck? stop touching me. okay?” i smirked as i got up and walked away from him.

“but you- i- you just- you just kissed me! what do you mean i can’t touch you!” he sputtered out. “oh what am i going to do with you!”


End file.
